


I Had A Dream

by KingSaturnz



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Unrequited Love, season 1 events, songfic-ish, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSaturnz/pseuds/KingSaturnz
Summary: Tony isn't sure why or how it started, but he has been having dreams of Clay.
Relationships: Clay Jensen/Tony Padilla
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	I Had A Dream

Tony isn't sure why or how it started, but he has been having dreams of Clay. These dreams were anything but innocent. Tony's dream would always be about Clay smiling at him, holding his hands, hugging him, kissing him or even doing other activities. Those dreams were something he wishes didn't have, for he was already in a relationship and it certainly wasn't with Clay.   
  
"Let's break up." was what his ex-boyfriend told him one day. Tony was shocked, but asked if there was something wrong that he had done or if he had become boring. The brunet laughs, a sad laugh.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"I can see it in your eyes, Tony," His ex-started. "You don't look at me anymore."   
  
"That's ridiculous! I've always looked at you," Tony protested. "You are the most important person to me and... you didn't make me feel like I was a possession or an object-"   
  
"Tony," His ex-grabbed both of his hands from across the table. "You were a great boyfriend, you didn't do anything bad." the brunet reassures him.   
  
"Then... what happened?"   
  
"You stopped looking at me, your eyes are looking at someone else." The brunet said. "And whoever it is... I hope you are happy with him."   
  
Tony was single again.   
  
Tony curses himself for feeling happy.   
  
Tony curses Clay's stupid smile.   
  
Things were not easy at school. Clay had asked him if there was something wrong because Tony started to avoid him. Tony knew Clay would say something about it.   
  
"Um... no, everything's ok."   
  
"Really? Because you have avoided me for 3 weeks."   
  
"Well, you were always complaining about me stalking you." Tony said in an annoyed tone. Clay's cheeks were painted pink and Tony thinks that's unfair.   
  
"Y-Yeah, well..." Clay stammered. "You had, um, you had your reasons."   
  
"Why do you care?" Tony said nonchalantly. Clay frowned at him and put his hands on his jean pockets.   
  
"Because we're friends." Clay stated. Tony narrowed his eyes at him. He sighs and tells his friend to stop worrying about him. Clay wasn't buying his act, but didn't push him any further on it.   
  
Tony looks at Clay's back.   
  
Tony reaches a hand towards Clay.   
  
Clay doesn't notice.   
  
Tony is in big trouble. Clay had pinned him at the end of school. There was nowhere for him to run to or avoid Clay. Blue eyes staring at his chocolate brown eyes.   
  
"Tell me, what's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing."   
  
"It's obviously not nothing Tony!" Clay exclaims. "Something's bothering you, tell me."   
  
"What Clay?" Tony says annoyed. "What do you want me to say!? Uh? My boyfriend broke up with me because apparently I don't look at him the same way I used too and I am here, denying my feelings for the other person, is that what you fucking wanted me to say!?"   
  
Clay looks at him surprised; but before he says anything, Tony tells him to fuck off. Clay looks at him with a frown, but doesn't move. Instead, he does something that surprises them both. Clay pecks the other's lips before walking away.   
  
Tony touches his lips.   
  
Tony whispers an  _ 'I love you' _ .   
  
Clay hears it.   


  
I had a dream   
That you were mine   
I had that dream   
A thousand times   
-A 1000 times, Hamilton Leithauser   



End file.
